


better

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pinning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Weed, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: noel would get high, and when he gets high, he gets horny, and he calls cody.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	better

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a draft since forever sorry it's kinda wack! (happy 4/20!!)

“eyes on me,” noel groans as he watches cody’s head bob as his mouth slides along noel’s shaft. his eyes lock on him, and noel's hand shoots to cody's hair, softly guiding him. “fuck, so good.”

they have been doing this for a while. noel would get high, and when he gets high, he gets horny, and he calls cody. they’re in noel’s living room, cody on his knees between noel’s legs and a movie is playing softly in the background.

“god, i’ll never get over how fucking good you look doing this,” noel mumbles, eyes still fixed on cody's. he drags his hand through cody's hair, collecting a fair amount in his hand, and holds it there, making sure it doesn't block his view.

“shit, fuck yes,” noel moans, head dropping back onto the couch as he feels his orgasm build up. cody always gets him there, better than anyone he's been with. cody’s just…. better.

noel's mind wanders, even with the mouth around his dick, but his thoughts are brought back as he feels a palm cupping his balls. he lets out a little high noise, a bit of a scream yet not quite. he rolls his hips up, pushing himself deeper into cody's mouth. he hears him gag, but he knows that he can take all of it.

“cody, i'm...shit, i'm close, babe,” noel moans, and cody locks eyes with him again. he places his hand on noel's stomach, flat palmed, and his movements fasten. his eyes flutter shut as he works his mouth on noel, tonguing the underside of his shaft and taking him as deep as he can, listening to the needy whines noel gives out as he goes. he’s hard in his shorts, and he removes the hand from noel's balls and stuffs it into his own underwear, stroking slowly.

noel moans, high pitched as he comes down cody's throat, hips thrusting up into the tight, wet heat and a deathly grip on cody's hair. his eyes close shut as his head falls back.

cody moans as the strokes on himself become quicker, more desperate, and he pulls his mouth off noel's cock. he moans and he jerks himself faster. a finger lifts his chin up, and it's noel, a look of pure lust painted into his face as he leans forward. his tongue darts out, tracing a line across cody's bottom lip before he pushes through his lips, mouths colliding in a sloppy kiss that's pushing cody closer and closer to his own edge.

he inhales deeply, catching air, and the combination of sweat, sex, weed, and just noel, pushes him. he’s coming, whining into noel's mouth as he does. he spills all over his hand, the strokes getting slower and slower until they stop.

they stay locked in the kiss, noel stroking cody's hair and cody's hands on noel's thighs.

“god, you're pretty,” noel giggles as he pulls away from him. his eyes are wide and there's a new emotion on his face.

“you say that all the time, dude,” cody brushes it off as he pulls his hand out his pants and inspects the damage. gross.

“i know, and it's true every time i say it.” cody pulls noel's pants up to his knees, and noel finishes the rest of the way. “i think you're pretty.”

“alright, you're high, i'm just gonna leave you be now.” cody pats noel's thigh once more before pulling himself off the ground. he stumbles a bit while standing, and noel doesn't notice, his eyes hyper focus on the television.

“i've got a date tomorrow,” noel whispers to himself, a little too loud for it to be a private matter.

“yeah? good for you, dude.” cody says as he walks to the kitchen counter to grab his keys.

noel scoffs and lays back on the couch, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “sure.”

“alright, i'm off,” cody walks in the direction of the door, “be safe, dude, and don't eat all the snacks.”

“no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
